Broken Wings
by MiDoRiwInD-cHan
Summary: Anna is royalty and leads a happy life. But an accident happened that caused her parents and memory. Only one person can cure her pain... her one true love. A YoNa Fic. R&R please. No flames
1. Prologue: Unforeseen Tragedy

Broken Wings

Prologue: Unforeseen Tragedy

_Anna Kyouyama, aged 7, was the heir of the Kyouyama Legacy. She was the lone child of the Emperor of Japan. She was a happy girl since childhood. But that would change in this particular day._

"_Mom! Where are we going?" the girl asked innocently. Her mother gazed upon her innocence then smiled gently. "We will visit my friend in Izumo." The little girl smiled at her mom. "I like Aunt Keiko. She always gives me candy!" _

_Anna reached out towards her doll, which is the front seat of the car. (Her Dad was driving; both her and her Mom sat at the back.) She could not reach it so she stood up on the seat but it was a bad idea. The car before them went to an immediate stop, causing them to stumble forward. Her dad instantly reached for Anna to help her out. The truck behind them didn't see their car stop so it directly hit it. The car was crushed between the two vehicles. _

The sirens of the ambulances came minutes after the accident. From the ambulances, paramedics quickly examined the car in between. "Oh my God…" it was one of the paramedics. "The emperor…" "What about the emperor?" the head of the team asked. The paramedic couldn't answer, instead he pointed at the two corpses inside the car. The head focused his eyes on where the man was pointing. "Mother of? The emperor! Men!" he signaled to the others as he checked the pulse of the two royalties.

Meanwhile, Anna managed to escape. (Thanks to her small size) "Mom… Dad…" she said softly.

_The truck hit them directly. Anna's head bumped on the window beside her. Her head, now dripping with blood, looked at what caused this sudden concussion. "DAD!" her dad had saved her from the piercing debris from the car in front. Her Dad was still conscious all though he was bleeding heavily. Anna's eyes widened from the sight. "Mom?" she said as she tried to look at the back of the car. But a hand stopped her. "Go out of the car dear." Her father instructed. She could only nod. Anna saw the broken wind shield. She climbed out of the car as quickly as she could, then ran out in the open._

Anna wandered aimlessly. She had nowhere to go. Laughter, sirens, cars passing her way. She didn't care. They're dead… No one could bring them back… Not now, not ever. Soon, her head starts spinning due to loss of blood. Her arms and legs started to get numb. "Mom… Dad…" she softly called before she passed out.

"Doctor, it seems that her head injury was caused by an extreme concussion." Anna could hear them talking. "What may have caused this concussion? Is this a case of abuse or just a mere accident?" At the word 'accident', Anna's eyes popped open. "Doctor, the patient is now conscious." A nurse reported. "Where am I?" Anna asked while rubbing her head. "What am I doing here?" She wanted to get up but the doctor didn't allow it. "Who did this to you?" the doctor asked firmly. Anna thought for a while. "I don't remember… Who am I? I can't remember anything." The medical staff gasped. "Nurse… I think we have a case of amnesia.

Anna stayed in the hospital for about a week or so. Until a woman dressed in white came to pick her up. She had long hair just like Anna's mom. But of course, she couldn't remember a thing. "My dear, let's go home…" the woman said. "Are you my mommy?" the girl asked. The woman thought for a while then said, "Yes… I am."


	2. Chapter1: Fake Family, Fake Joy

Broken Wings

Chapter 1: Fake Family, Fake Joy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King.

"Mommy? I don't remember…" Anna said in a confused tone. The woman just smiled then said, "It's all going to be alright…" The poor girl could only nod in reply. She had no idea who the person in front of her was. "M-mom, what's my name?" The woman's smile turned into a worried frown instantly. But she tried to force a smile. "Anna… Anna Asakura." 'Asakura?' she thought.

"Keiko…" a voice of a man called. "We must go now. Yoh and Hao might be killing each other by the minute." Keiko nodded in reply. "Just a second, Mikihisa." The woman then turned to Anna. "Let's go home." She took her hand to help her down the bed. But just as they were about to walk out of the door…

"OUCH! Aniki! What was that for?" A boy, shouted at his brother. A soft giggle was heard from halls. "Should I have a reason?" A boy ran into the room the room, almost knocking his own mother down to the floor. "Mommy! Hao hit me in the head!" the boy complained as the other entered the room. To Anna's surprise, both of the boys share the same face. The only difference was the length of their hair. But the sudden explosion of Keiko's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hao! Do not tease your brother like that. You should protect each other as siblings." She said firmly to the longhaired boy. "Especially now that your sister is going home."

Hao smiled back then nodded. "Yes, mom" He then turned to Anna. "Let's go home!" Yoh stopped sobbing then approached Anna. He grinned lazily. "I'm Yoh!" He held up his hand to Anna. Anna looked at her 'brother' then at his hand. She gently smiled then took it. He ran out of the room, dragging Anna with him.

"So… Does it hurt? Your head, I mean" the brunette asked. "Oh… No. Not a tickle." Anna answered. "Good! Let's play then!" he said as they rushed past Hao. Hao smirked then ran after the two. "So having fun without me?" he shouted. Yoh turned to his brother then grinned. "Of course not!" They ran out of the hospital towards the playground. "So, what do you want to play?" Yoh asked Anna.

"I don't know… What do you want to play?" she answered back. "What about hide and go seek?" Hao suggested. Both Anna and Yoh nodded. Hao cupped his chin, and then said, "Otouto, your it!" Yoh took one-step back. "Why me?" he complained. Hao gently shook his head. "Do you want Anna to be it?" Yoh shook his head in defeat.

"8, 9, 10… ready or not, here I come!" the 12 year old Yoh shouted. It has been 5 years since the incident, and as you can see, nothing much has changed. They were playing at the Asakura backyard. (Which is enormous, by the way.) Anna never suspected that she wasn't really a part of that family. Yoh and Hao knew it of course, but never confessed it to her.

"_When do you plan on telling Anna that we're not her true family?" Kino, Yoh and Hao's grandmother asked. Keiko looked anxiously at her, unaware that the twins are listening outside the door. They were only nine then. 'We're not supposed to do this…' Yoh whispered to his brother. 'Shhhh… Just listen." Hao answered back. Mikihisa heard the commotion outside the door and opened it, revealing the twins. They tumbled into the room. "What did you hear?" asked Kino in a sharp tone. "We heard nothing…" Hao lied. Kino raised an eyebrow, which made them both confess. "Boys, you mustn't tell Anna at any cost." Keiko said in a pleading voice. The two nodded._

"Anna!" Yoh shouted as he pointed out to her. She smiled, "I guess you caught me, huh?" Yoh grinned. "Let's eat!" "What about Hao?" "As if he's really hiding. Remember the last time? He…" "I know… I know… He was in front of the TV while you were still outside looking for him." Yoh and Anna entered the house without noticing that someone was watching them. "Aniki! Are you here?" Yoh called out when he suddenly heard a munching sound. It was coming from the living room. They marched into the living room. "Aniki!" his sudden burst of anger startled everyone in the room.

"Yoh…" Keiko's eyes widened because of the sudden interruption. "We are just talking about school…" Yoh saw his mother, his brother and his grandmother. He scratched his head in embarrassment, while Anna giggled beside him. "Nice entrance, Otouto…" Hao said with a smirk in his face. "Anyway, Anna, care to go to the mall?" Hao said casually. Anna nodded as she pulled Yoh out of the living room into the kitchen. Hao smiled at her mother. "I think my little sister has a favorite brother."

"That was… FUNNY!" Anna said as she bursts into laughter. Yoh couldn't raise his head. "No… That was my most embarrassing moment." Yoh looked up and stared at Anna, who couldn't stop laughing. 'Anna…' he thought. 'I hope this moment will never end…' Anna managed to stop laughing. "So will you come?" she asked. Yoh nodded. "Race you…" he taunted. They both ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs in record time, laughing along the way.

Anna was exhausted and was panting as she laid down the bed. "Wow, he's fast…" she said smiling. She soon stood up and walked towards her cabinet. "What should I wear?" she wondered as she opened it. She searched for a while when she finally found the perfect outfit. A pink hooded jacket and a mini skirt.

"Hey! Is Anna ready yet?" Hao asked his brother. It has been an hour after they raced upstairs. Then, they heard a loud bang coming from the stairs. The twins looked at each other then shouted, "ANNA!" They quickly went out of the living room only to see Anna laughing while rubbing her back. "Ouch…" They ran to her help. "Are you okay?" Yoh asked in a worried but firm voice. "Yeah… I shouldn't have run down the stairs." Hao let out a sigh of relief as he helped Anna up. "Next time, even though you're late, don't run, okay?" Anna smiled at the concern that her brothers were giving.


	3. Chapter2: Last Day of Happiness

Broken Wings

Chapter 2: Last Day of Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King.

**_By the way… For those who are wondering if it will be a Yonah Fic… Of course! However, there are twists…_**

They left the house cheerfully. Yoh was listening to his CDs when he felt a powerful push. "What the?" When he turned around, he saw Horo Horo and his sister. "Where are you going?" Horo asked in a curious way. "To the mall…" Yoh answered casually. "Wanna come?" Horo looked at Pirika then said, "Actually, we are about to go there along with Ren and Tamao." Yoh grinned then said, "Why don't we all come along then!" Anna and Hao could only nod. However, deep inside Anna, she would rather go alone with her brothers. She wanted to have a sibling quality time if possible. Her train of thoughts was disturbed when she felt someone pulling her by the hand.

She stared at person who was pulling her… Hao. "Come on little sis." He said softly. She stared at his face. He smiled as if nothing will ever go wrong. She smiled back but then she asked, "Where's Yoh?" Hao almost lost his smile. "Horo dragged him ahead." He said looking away though he is still pulling her hand. "Why? Don't you want to be with me, your other brother?" Anna quickly shook her head. "It's not that!" "I was just joking, little sis."

Soon, they reached the mall…

"What took you so long?" Yoh asked in annoyance. Clearly, both the Asakura twins have grown fond of their 'sister'. Unfortunately, not in a brotherly love kind of way. (**_They both know that Anna isn't their sister…"_**) The kept glaring at each other when they both noticed that everyone left them already. They both ran after them hoping to reach them. "This is all your fault!" Hao shouted at his brother. "Look who's talking!" Yoh answered back.

"Hey! We're here!" a female girl called out. The twins quickly looked for the voice when they saw Anna in a restaurant with everyone else, waving at them. They both walked quietly towards the restaurant. They were exhausted and were panting hardly. "Why… did… you leave us?" Yoh asked in between his breaths. Anna could only smile as she said, "You were cat fighting in a public place!" They both sighed as they laid their head on the table. "What are you guys doing here anyways?" Hao asked. "Well…" Pirika's voice suddenly said. "Onii-chan said he was hungry. And when he's hungry, HE'S HUNGRY…"

From afar, someone was watching their every move. "So… The princess is living with the Asakuras." He took out his cell phone, and then dialed. "Minister, I have found your granddaughter. What should my next move be?" The mysterious man nodded as he turned his cellphone off. He smirked then said, "The Kyoyama Legacy shall be continued at last." He quickly left and headed for the Asakuras.

They all watched as Horo Horo ate all the food in record time. Tamao looked at him, worried. Anna noticed this then whispered to her, 'Have a good time with him…' Anna stood up then dragged Yoh and Hao out of the restaurant, saying "Family time for us…" Pirika tired to stop them when Anna winked at her then signaled for them to leave as well. Pirika knew about the secret crush that Tamao has for his brother. "Ren…" she whispered to his ear making Ren blush. She explained everything then she pulled him out of the restaurant. "Why am I doing this again?" Ren complained. Pirika raised an eyebrow making Ren sigh. "What do you want to do?" Ren shrugged. "SHOPPING!"

"Family time? What was that all about?" Yoh asked innocently. Anna rolled her eyes. "Baka… We left Tamao with Horo Horo…" Yoh was still confused. Hao quickly explained everything. It made Anna quite impressed that Hao was much mature than Yoh. But when he turned to face her, she quickly looked at Yoh. He didn't notice Anna looking at him. "L-let's go…" Anna said quickly as she pulled both of them towards an ice cream parlor.

Meanwhile in the Asakuras…

"Must we tell her right away? She might not be able to take it." Keiko said calmly. The man shook his head. "Ma'am… If you don't confess the truth as soon as possible, the pain that she will feel would be much worse." A tear ran down Keiko's cheek as she replied. "If that is the right thing…"

Back at the mall…

"Tamao… Where did everyone go?" Horo asked her. Tamao blushed as she gently looked down to the floor. "They left…" Horo grinned then said, "So it's only the two of us now?" Horo took her hands in his. "I want to buy something. Could you come with me?" Tamao nodded as she and the Ainu walked out of the restaurant.

"So Horo, where are we going?" Tamao asked the blue haired boy, her blush not leaving her face. "I want to buy a gift for my sister. It's her birth day this coming weekend." "And why should I come with you?" "Well… You're a girl. You can tell me the presents you girls want." Tamao sighed the said, "Fine…" They browsed through every shop looking for the best present when Tamao stopped in front of a particular shop.

"What is it?" Horo asked the pink haired girl. Tamao pointed at the item that was in the window of the shop. Horo Horo's eyes widened at the sight. "It's perfect!" the two of them said in unison as they ran into the store. "Tam… Thanks for helping me." Horo gave her a peck on her forehead, making Tamao blush furiously. "Hey Tam, you okay? You look sick." Tamao shook her head. "I'm okay. Let's look for the others…"

Pirika dragged Ren into shoe shopping. First, she tried on a pink sandal. "Wow! This would totally match my summer dress." She twirled around, analyzing if the size is right. Her hair encircled around her, playing gracefully in the air. Her dress swayed with the movement of her body. The sight of it could capture even the heart of the coldest warrior, which is Ren by the way.

He noticed the other males stare at her splendor. He quickly got up from his feet then held Pirika's arm, stopping her from twirling around. "Are you going to buy that?" Ren asked. Pirika stared at him in surprise. "What do you think?" she asked, smiling. Ren smirked as he heard all the comments around them. 'Tsk… She already has a boyfriend. What a waste.' He heard one whisper. Ren just said, "Pirika, it fits you well." Pirika, then, raised an eyebrow. "Why are you smirking?" "Nothing… I just want to." Pirika rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

Anna and the twins walked into the Ice Cream parlor. 'Look at those two… They're so cute.' one whispered. 'Yeah… I wonder if they already have a girlfriend.' Both the girls giggled as they approached Yoh and Hao. "Hey! What're your names?" one of the girls asked shyly. Hao, the one who is good with the ladies said, "I'm Hao. This is Yoh. And this is our little sister, Anna." Both the girls giggled once more. "Well… See you later, Hao." Anna's face reflected an angry look. 'Great… more distractions.' She thought to herself.

"We'll have 1 strawberry sundae and 2 chocolate ice creams please." Yoh said at the counter. Anna fell down anime style. "Yoh… Aren't you one bit interested in girls?" Anna asked politely. Yoh looked at her in a confused manner. "Why do you ask?" "Never mind…" Anna said in defeat. 'Anna… You don't know anything.' He thought.

"Ummmm… Yoh? You're ice cream is melting." Anna laid her hand on his forehead, checking if he's sick or something. "I'm okay… Aniki, let's go meet up with everyone else." He said as he stood up. They walked past the pet shop yet there were no fascinated Yoh jumping in front of every cage.

Tamao spotted the Asakuras leaving the ice cream parlor. She ran towards them. "Anna!" Anna noticed her friend running towards them and smirked. Soon Tamao reached them. "Why did you leave me?" said Tamao, panting. 'You had a good time, didn't you?' Anna whispered. "ANNA!" Tamao shouted. "Okay! Okay!" Anna shouted not wiping the smirk in her face.

"Ren… Are you sure?" Pirika asked. "Yeah… Just go and look for them." Pirika then turned around. "There they are!" she shouted loudly. 'That's fast…' Ren thought. "Let's go… These shoes are getting to my nerves…" Ren commanded. Pirika smiled at him making him look away to hide his blush. She pulled him towards the others. "Guys!" she called. They reached them at last.

"What's the plan?" Horo Horo asked. "Go home…" Yoh suggested. All of them looked at Yoh with suspicious faces. "What? I'm tired…" "You? Tired?" Hao raised an eyebrow. He then sighed. "Fine… Let's go home." Yoh stayed quiet, not saying anything after that.

The gang split up and went to their own paths home. The twins and Anna walked home together. Anna stared at Yoh for a while then said, "What's wrong?" Yoh just smiled at his sister. "Nothing…" Hao suddenly interrupted. "Come on, Otouto. We both know something's wrong. Just spit it out." Yoh shook his head. "Just fatigue." They continued walking in silence. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I acting so weird?'


	4. Chapter3: The Truth

Broken Wings

Chapter 3: The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

"Yoh!" the voice of a teenage girl rang through the four corners of the room. Yoh doesn't want to get up. He wanted to sleep so he ignored his sister. Anna pouted at this. She wrapped her arms around Yoh. Then shook him real hard. It was enough to wake a hibernating bear. "I'm up! I'm up!" Yoh declared in defeat. Anna's sour face suddenly brightened. She let go of the cute brunette beside her, letting him breathe. "Breakfast is ready!" the blonde said with a wide grin.

Anna quickly got up from Yoh's bed as the owner gazed upon her. She walked a few steps away then faced him once again. She placed her hands on her waist and her face wore a menacing smile. "I can wake anyone with my earthquake waker!" she said between her laughs of triumph. She was laughing menacingly as we walked out of the room. She closed the door quite loudly behind her. 'Baka… Your arms around me is enough to wake me up…' Yoh said smiling.

Yoh got out of his bed soon after Anna left. He walked lazily across the room towards the bathroom. He was practically half asleep! He didn't notice his new video game lying on the floor. "AAAAAHH!" Yoh shouted as he fell face first towards the wooden floor. Hearing this, Anna who was half way down the stairs, ran up barging into his door. "Onii-chan!" Anna called. She looked everywhere, swaying her heading left and right violently.

Suddenly, a hand came out from the other side of the bed. "I'm okay…" Anna sighed in relief. "Don't go scaring me like that…" Her face was peaceful and soft. Yoh couldn't help but stare at her and gaze upon her beauty. When Anna finally opened her eyes to look at him, she saw Yoh staring straight at her. "Yoh?" Anna said softly. Yoh quickly woke up into reality and blushed. "Are you sick or something?" Yoh quickly shook his head in both disagreement and to wipe the pink tint from his cheeks. Anna shrugged. "Okay… Just come downstairs already… Breakfast is served." Yoh nodded.

Hao was staring at them from afar. Apparently, he is quite jealous of his brother. He could not help but frown at this moments. He really liked Anna. No, not like… love. He gently sighed as he went down the stairs. He didn't hear Anna walking behind him. Anna saw him stop at the last 3 steps. She stepped forward to see what's wrong. Suddenly, a tear quickly fell from his eyes. "Hao?" she called. Hao was shocked. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes then faced her. But it was a wrong move.

As he turned to face her, he wore a fake smile. Anna's eye brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Anna asked, worry in her tone. Hao gently shook his head. "Nothing…" Hao answered coolly. His eyes betrayed him. Another tear ran down his cheeks. Anna gently smiled as she wiped it from his face. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. "Hush now…" Hao's tears kept falling but there was a true smile in his face. He sighed. Anna tapped his back then slowly let go. "Let's eat…"

Anna and Hao sat down in front of the table waiting for Yoh to come down. But when Yoh went down, it seems as if he wore the weight of a thousand people. "What happened to you?" Anna anxiously asked. "Obaa-san" Yoh said through his weariness. "She nagged about waking up early and so on and so forth…"

Yoh reached for his fork then stabbed three hotdogs. He quickly put the hotdog in his mouth, chewing it hard. Anna smiled then said, "I'm going to Tamao's house to study." Yoh only nodded and Hao smiled happily.

After breakfast Anna left for Tamao's. And as soon as she left, Kino went in the dining room to have THE conversation with the twins. "Hao… Yoh…" she said sternly. "It's time…" Yoh's eyes narrowed. Hao's eye brows furrowed. They were both furious. They knew what it meant. (A/N: Not much a conversation, huh?)

The chimes on the Asakura's front door gently made its own musical sound signaling that someone went in. Anna didn't make a sound upon hearing gentle sobs coming from the living room. She tiptoed towards it, trying her best not to make a sound. She peeked into the room silently. She saw her mother's face filled with tears, Yoh staring at the floor and Hao glaring angrily outside. The only person who looked calm enough to talk to was her grandmother. She was staring at the clock which rang when it struck twelve. She didn't quite expect the loud noise. It made her yelp in surprise, revealing that she was home.

Everyone was looking at her. The weird thing was that none of them gave her a smile. They were all wearing serious faces. She could not help but worry. "Mom, why are you crying?" Anna asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Keiko stood up and walked towards her daughter. She held Anna's hand as tears started to fall once more. Anna's eyes began to water. "What's wrong?" She looked at her mother. She raised her head and looked at her brothers, who looked away. She wanted an answer to a simple question. Or so she thought.

"Have a seat, Anna…" Kino instructed. Anna felt her whole body tremble. She knew that if her grandmother asked her to sit down, it meant that something is definitely wrong. Her eyes were shut tight when she sat, afraid to show the frightened girl in her eyes. She opened her eyes and gently looked down towards the floor. 'Did I do something wrong? What is it? I want to know…' her thoughts barged into her head, not wanting to stop. "We need to talk." Kino said, interfering the incoming thoughts.

Keiko couldn't stop herself from looking away. She knew that if she doesn't, it would hurt a lot more. Kino broke the silence surrounding them once more. "It's time to know the truth behind your past…" 'What did she mean by that?' Anna asked in her deepest of thoughts. "You are not an Asakura. You are the only daughter of the late emperor of Japan. You, therefore, are a Kyoyama…" Anna's eyes widened. She smiled hesitantly with her eyes covered by her waist-long blonde hair. "A joke… Funny, really…" Anna said it clearly though not one sound of laughter was escaping her mouth. She saw them through her hair. All of them weren't even smiling. They were all serious.

In an instant, her eyes lost all emotions. The smile that almost never left her lips disappeared. A tear ran down her motionless, as well as emotionless face. Every hope left her, every reason to live. She just wanted to disappear. "I knew…" Anna finally said. Everyone turned to look at her. "I heard…"

0

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If anyone has suggestions as to what should happen don't be shy to tell me! It'll be such a help!


	5. Chapter4: When She Left

Broken Wings

Chapter 4: When She Left

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King…

_**Thank you all the readers and the reviewers… This chapter is made for you…**_

**0**

A tear ran down Yoh's cheeks. He gently swayed the rocking chair, which is in the garden, back and forth. It has been only 2 days since Anna left and apparently, they haven't gotten over it yet. Same with Hao. He stayed in the treetops where he and Anna stayed often. He stared out in the distance. The mansion where Anna was staying was visible from where he was sitting. But there was something that was bugging them both.

"_I Know." Everyone turned their attention to Anna. "I heard." Keiko looked up. "It was when Yoh and Hao eavesdrop on you. I wondered why they went down." She didn't stammer. She said it straight and emotionless. "I followed and I heard. I do not belong on your family. That's why… That's why I tried so hard to fit in. I tried so hard for each and one of you to like me. For you never to send me away." There are tears falling down her emotionless face. She couldn't stop it. Or rather doesn't try to stop it. But the sudden interruption of an old man made her wipe the tears from her face. She looked at the man who smiled at her with utmost happiness. "My granddaughter…" he said as he brought her to her arms. "Let's go home." Anna nodded then looked up at him. She faked a smile as she said, "Already packed…" _

Keiko often tried to cheer them up by asking them if they would love to go with her to the mall. But nothing worked. They were still unhappy, sad, lonely. Kino never showed much emotion. But deep inside, she was mourning. Through the years, she has learned to love her as her own granddaughter. Though she never showed how much Anna changed her. Anna was gentle, caring and always cheerful. She never failed to cheer up anyone, Kino is not an exception.

Meanwhile, in the Kyoyama mansion…

Maids and servants attending to her every whim. Anyone who dares to resist her wishes is punished severely by her grandfather. Anna, the heiress of the whole Nippon, is the most powerful and influential girl worldwide. Not only because of her sudden appearance, but also because of her grandfather, former and acting emperor as of this moment.

But set aside all these riches and glory, Anna wasn't happy. She was in pain. She did not want to leave her 'family'. She did not want all these. She did not want to live in this oversized mansion. All she had wanted to do was stay with the Asakuras for as long as she could. But it seems that 5 years is all she could get.

Anna sat on her red Victorian-styled bed. She sighed as she focused her gaze through the open door towards the balcony. The soft and gentle wind calmed her down as she stood up. She walked delicately to close the door when she saw the Asakura household. She closed her eyes. Her face softened and a smile was painted as she pictured wonderful memories in her head. The tree climbing stunts, the laughter, the embarrassment, the happy simple life that she yearned for.

And yes, the wonderful lullabies her mother used to sing.

**_(I love Card Captor as well… This song is called Yoru no Uta. I think it's so cute so please don't mind.)_**

Yoru no sora ni matataku

Tooi kin no hoshi

Yuube yume de miageta

Kotori to onaji iro

Nemurenu yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

She sang it beautifully, hitting the proper notes as she sang. But as she was near the end of the song a tear fell. "Notte…" When she finished, she came down to her knees as she raised her hands, cupping her face. She cried as much as she could. She cried as if the world has ended. For she has solemnly vowed never to cry again. Not for herself, not for anyone. She was done grieving. No more. Enough is enough.

**0**

_**This chapter is much too short for comfort. But don't worry the next chapter will be longer than any of the other chapters. Just wait and see.**_

_**Hannah-Asakura: Thanks for all the reviews! And for your question, the twins aren't furious at their mother. They were angry for they know that their sister would leave after that incident. **_

_**Special Thanks as well for…**_

_**Holy Girl…**_

_**Avolare…**_

_**FCelcia…**_

_**annatheitako…**_

_**BluRosEs…**_

_**YamiandAnzu4ever…**_

_**And Pendulumxswing.**_

_**Thank you all ever so much! **_


	6. Chapter5: A Different Anna

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 5: A Different Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**0**

Anna never smiled since that faithful day. The only genuine smile that she gave was to her grandfather who never ceases to be kind and cheerful. She was tired of all the attention. She wanted to be free even if it's just an hour. Suddenly, an idea crept up to her mind. 'Maybe, I can go for a walk. Grandpa won't tell me no for an answer if that's the only thing I would do!'

"Grandpa, can I have a stroll in the woods." Anna asked. Her grandfather smiled softly as he said, "Sure. I'll tell Mika to come with you." Anna looked towards the open window. The curtains are dancing with the wind. "I was hoping that I could go alone…" Zhen, Anna's grandfather thought for a moment. "Okay…" Anna's eyes grew wide with joy. She ran towards her grandfather. "Thank you…" She quickly ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. She gracefully walked down the marble staircase. Servants bowed in respect. She wore her regular outfit that day. Particularly, the black dress and the red bandana.

She walked out of the oversized manor without speaking to anyone. "Miss Anna seems pretty down today." A maid whispered. The other maid raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell? She doesn't have any emotion! She is an ice queen! " The other maid hushed her. "Shhhh! She might hear you!" Anna could hear them. But she couldn't care less. All she could care about is getting along with the small walk that she planned on going.

Her hair swayed in the gentle blow of the wind. The soft chirps of birds seem to calm her down. She let out a sigh. "It's only been a month since I left… I wonder what they are doing." The swaying of the trees was surrounding her. She felt like crying. She wanted to go home. All these thoughts filled her mind, when she suddenly heard a noise behind her. She did not know who it was, but she did not turn around to see. She was ready. Their butler, the only person in the mansion who was close to her except for her grandfather, taught her how to defend herself. And, with a month of dedicated training, she surpassed him.

"If you missed us so much, then come back…" Anna's eyes widened. 'Yoh!' She knew that voice too well. A hand made her turn to face him. He wore a sweet smile. She missed it, along with his cute, laid-back grins. But she didn't dare show it. "Rather not." She said coldly. Yoh's smile almost disappeared. Anna noticed that his smile was now fake. It disappointed her. She turned around and walked away. "Why?" Yoh's voice stopped her.

"None of your business, Yoh." She replied, maintaining her coldness. She walked away without even glancing back. Yoh stood there for a while then walked away as well. "She's so different. She's cold and her words seem so empty. What happened to my Anna?"

Meanwhile, Anna went straight home. Her eyes are colder than ever. As she went in, Norman, the butler, came to her and greeted her. "Miss Anna, where have you been? You had me worried." Anna looked at him. No smiles, no anger. "I just went out for a walk. Nothing much happened." Norman smiled. "Miss, your grandfather told me to tell you to get ready when you came back." Anna threw a confused look. "For what?" "He said something about shopping." Anna loved shopping. "I'll go get ready." The butler knew that she was hiding her excitement and just bowed. He walked away. As soon as he left, she ran up the stairs.

She closed the door behind her and went straight to her closet. She took out a white sleeveless top with a print that says BAD GIRL and jeans that flared near the end. Her grandfather bought it himself. She never wore them because they were so important to her. Now was the perfect time to use them.

Suddenly, a soft knock was heard from the other side of the door. "Anna, dearest are you ready?" a caring voice of her grandfather echoed through the room. Anna's head quickly turned to the direction of the voice and walked towards it. "I'm done." She said as she opened the door. Her grandfather smiled as he saw Anna wearing the clothes he bought for her.

"You look lovely today Anna-chan." It wasn't her grandfather. It was a boy named Shin Amakuza. Shin is Anna's best friend when she was young. And when she had her memories as well. Shin is very fond of her. And honestly, Anna was too before the accident occurred.

Anna only nodded as a reply. With that, they left the room. The driver brought the car around as soon as the present emperor ordered. The driver was a kind man who never ceased on understanding Anna. He has a brown hair and little facial hair. He always makes a sincere greeting whenever Anna came in his view. These simple actions made Anna respect him a lot more. This was somewhat surprising considering the tragedy and the lies that she has experienced.

The kind driver opened the door for the three of them with a smile on his face. Zhen was the first to enter then Anna and finally Shin. The car resembles the one Anna and her parents used the day of the fatal accident. But of course, Anne didn't realize that. Even her grandfather didn't. She sat quietly as the car quickly made its way to the mall.

"Dan…" the voice of Zhen suddenly said. "Open the radio please." Dan, the driver, opened the radio on Zhen's favorite radio station. Soft music was heard all throughout the car. It was instrumental so no voice was heard. As the song neared its ending, the car moved along a curve, nearing the accident site of Anna's parents. Zhen's head slowly swayed with the music with his eyes closed. Shin was listening to his own music. He brought his CD player along with his Bob love CDs.

'Bob love… Yoh's favorite singer.' Anna thought to her own. 'I wonder if that 'brother' of mine still loves them.' Her thinking was disturbed when the finale of the song caught her attention. It was played in a music box of some sort. And just as she listened, the car passed through the same spot where the emperor and his wife died. A single tear escaped Anna's eyes. But she brushed it away quickly so that no one would notice. But little did she know that Shin saw her. He saw her looking at his CD player, deep in thought. And so on.

Shin's hand quickly cupped her face. He wore a sweet smile on his face. Anna's eyes gently stared into his. But this was quite involuntary. "It's okay…" was the only thing he said before he let go of his face. However, she didn't reward his sweet action with anything. Not even a simple smile. 'We're not close…' Anna thought. She looked in front, catching a glimpse of a man and a woman holding their daughter, which seemed like 5 yrs. old, in both sides.

Her eyes softened, staring at the humble little family as they drove past. She then looked ahead, noticing the large crowd that has gathered outside of the mall. "Shin…" Anna's grandfather said in a sort of demanding tone. Shin shrugged as he answered. "I don't know. I had nothing to do with this." He said in an innocent expression. Zhen sighed. Obviously, someone from the fan club of Shin had gotten the information. By the way, Shin is a handsome and very famous actor at that time.

Anna just rolled her eyes as the car was beginning to be overwhelmed by the die-hard fans of the matinee idol inside their car. Shin was still listening to his CD, ignoring both the glare from Anna and his screaming fans outside. Anna wanted a quiet day for her grandfather and herself. 'What a bummer…' she thought with a sigh.

**_Sorry for the extremely late update. Gotta focus on studies. But I couldn't help but making this chapter. ENJOY!_**

_**Anyone who has suggestions, please! Please! I'm kind of running out of ideas. The next chapter is the last idea I have…**_

_**puppy dog eyes**_


End file.
